Always Here
by siriuslybritish
Summary: 'Regulus stood up and we hugged once more, then he ran off after looking back one last time. I smiled, just thinking of him. i couldnt let him lose his life to me, though.' Oneshot.


"It was a nice adventure, when I first started it. But now that I'm well along seventy-five years from the age of seventeen, I'm tired. I remain sixteen, and it is sure to be seen. So I have no options in life. I'll never finish school, and I'll never accomplish anything else."

Regulus nodded worriedly. I looked at him as if I was expecting him to say something, but I knew he had nothing to say.

"I didn't quite understand how it had worked, honestly. None of the teachers realized that the same sixteen year-old girl was coming back year after year. Just Dumbledore, but we all know him, how he's a wise man and what not. It was a time-turning adventure gone wrong. I was at Hogwarts before Tom Riddle himself. I went to his time, past James Potter's son's time, then to your brothers, where I met you. After that, I got stuck here."

Regulus dipped his feet in the water and looked around. I tapped the top of it, so the same would happen to me eventually. We'd go together.

"I understood you, I suppose. You've been kind enough to be my friend, if I may consider that. And thanks for that. No one ever talked to me, really- afterwards, they forgot me. You didn't though. I'll never know how that works, but I could care less. I'm ready to go, Regulus."

"And I'm going with you." He said plaintively, looking me in the eyes. I shook my head and squeezed his hand.

"You're eighteen, though. You have so much life left to live. Please, get the horcrux and go now." I pleaded, as tears started to form I my eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he smiled a bit.

"Then you come with me. Please." He said, looking at me again. I smiled and he wiped a tear away. I nodded. "It won't matter if I age and you don't. I want to spend my life with you. I don't care if you move on afterwards. Just my life. I want it to start and end with you."

"It's a waste, to do such a thing." I replied, sniffling.

"Not if it's for the one I love. Please, come with me." Regulus begged, holding my hand. Another tear fell from his eye. There was a distant moan from the mist of the ever-lasting lake. The Inferi were coming, and there wasn't much time to run.

"If you let me get the horcrux, Regulus, I will come with you."

"What if something happens? What will I do?"

"You'll go on and get out of here. I want you to run, right now. Go as far as you can, to the town if you can make it, and stay there. Don't come back if I don't come back either. I promise, I'll get the locket. I'll come with you right after." I ordered. We leaned in for a kiss, which would be our last if the Inferi got closer. I had time on my side once before, but that was forgotten now. Regulus hesitated at first, but he nodded.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I also said, putting my hand on his cheek. Regulus stood up and we hugged once more, then he ran off after looking back one last time. I smiled, just thinking of him. I couldn't let him lose his life to me, though.

I looked around, as the moaning got closer. The podium, with a marble bowl full of water on top of it, was not a great distance away. It took me no more than a few steps until I approached it. I looked into the sparkling water, and I was compelled to drink it- but I knew better. Voldemort had announced what would happen when one drank from the dish. The locket rested at the bottom of the bowl, but it would be hard to get it. I could see the Inferi first stepping onto the bridge. I would have to act fast to get the locket. As soon as I reached my hand into the water, it altered my nerves. It was cold, and it was almost like I could feel it coursing through my veins. I shivered, simply feeling its violence. The water around me turned a deathly black, tinting the water to a light grey then darker and darker as I reached further down. The bowl was enchanted to go deeper than it looked. It took my entire arm to reach it, but I felt the locket. The water was now something close to razor blades and daggers poking at me. I pulled the locket up as the Inferi made it half-way across the bridge. I raised the golden locket out of the water and walked back down to the dead bay, as the Inferi made it across the bridge. I was starting to panic. I knew they would kill me, if I was going to stand there. I wanted to leave the world though. I've had so much time already, it just doesn't seem fair. I ripped my necklace off and opened the locket. I placed it in the locket and kissed it, then closed the locket.

Suddenly, as the Inferi started to approach me, Regulus ran towards me, screaming my name. I put the locket around him as he tried to pull me away and run for it, but I wouldn't budge.

"Expelliarmus." I whispered, as Regulus was blasted back. The Inferi had no chance of getting him by then. As I was pulled towards the ocean, I looked at Regulus. My sorry intentions of knocking him out were a success. I prayed before getting pulled under water. I prayed that Regulus would have a happy life, and he would move on. I know it would hurt, but this is how it had to be. It hurt at first, taking in all the water. Breathing it in still, as the Inferi pushed me farther down into the red-black ocean. I closed my eyes after one last underwater breath, and I knew it was all over. My faithful journey of nothingness was complete.

But, my necklace says 'Always Here' on the black metal plate, which served as the center-piece. Regulus will have me with him. No worries.


End file.
